pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Берроуз, Уильям Сьюард
| Гражданство = | Род деятельности = прозаик, эссеист | Годы активности = 1953—1997 | Направление = постмодернизм | Жанр = литература битников, научная фантастика, сатира, автобиография | Дебют = Джанки | Премии = | Lib = http://lib.ru/INPROZ/BERROUZ/ | Сайт = RealityStudio.org }} Уи́льям Сью́ард Бе́рроуз ( , , Сент-Луис, Миссури, США — , Лоуренс, Канзас, США) — известный американский писатель, один из ключевых представителей бит-поколения. Биография Ранние годы Уильям С. Берроуз родился 5 февраля 1914 года в городе Сент-Луисе, штат Миссури, в семье известных промышленников. Его дед был основателем компании Burroughs, существующей по сей день и занимающейся выпуском компьютеров. С 1932 по 1936 год Берроуз учится в Гарвардском университете на факультете английской литературы. По окончании университета он путешествует по Европе. В 1937 году Берроуз оказывается в Вене, где собирается изучать медицину. В Австрии он фиктивно женится на некой еврейке Ильзе Клаппер, спасая её от нацистов. Вернувшись в Америку, Берроуз некоторое время изучает антропологию в аспирантуре Гарварда. В 1941 году его призывают в армию, но через несколько месяцев увольняют со службы (причины увольнения точно неизвестны). В конце 1943 года в Нью-Йорке Берроуз знакомится с будущими известными писателями-битниками Джеком Керуаком и Алленом Гинзбергом. С первым Берроуз через некоторое время резко разойдётся во взглядах, с Гинзбергом же будет поддерживать прекрасные отношения в течение всей своей жизни. В 1944 году Берроуз встречается с молодой студенткой Джоан Волмер, вскоре они начинают жить вместе, не оформляя свои отношения. К 1940-м годам относятся и первые литературные опыты будущего писателя. Примерно в это же время Берроуз начинает употреблять наркотики; довольно быстро он приобретает пристрастие к морфину, а его жена — к бензедрину. В 1947 году Джоан рожает сына — Уильяма С. Берроуза младшего. Из-за проблем с законом семья вынуждена постоянно переезжать с места на место, пока в начале 50-х не оказывается в Мексике. 6 сентября 1951 года в Мехико происходит событие, определившее судьбу Берроуза как писателя. Играя в «Вильгельма Телля», пьяный Берроуз выстрелом из пистолета случайно смертельно ранит свою жену. Позднее в предисловии к роману «Пидор»Под таким названием роман был впервые опубликован на русском языке («Митин журнал», № 60, 2002). В 2004 году роман был издан отдельной книгой в другом переводе под менее вызывающим названием «Гомосек». он напишетУильям Берроуз. Пидор // Митин журнал. № 60: Я вынужден с ужасом признать, что если бы не смерть Джоан, я никогда не стал бы писателем, вынужден осознать, до какой степени это событие послужило причиной моего писательства и сформировало его. Я живу с постоянной угрозой одержимости духом, с постоянной необходимостью избежать его, избежать Контроля. Так смерть Джоан связала меня с захватчиком, с Мерзким Духом и подвела меня к той пожизненной борьбе, из которой у меня нет другого выхода — только писать. Начало карьеры После смерти жены Берроуз отправляется в путешествие по Южной Америке на поиски галлюциногена яхе, используемого местными шаманами. Свои дорожные впечатления он описывает в письмах Гинзбергу; позднее эти письма будут изданы отдельной книгой. Примерно в это же время Берроуз пишет свои первые романы «Джанки» и «Пидор». «Джанки», в котором описывается жизнь наркомана, зависимого от героина, удаётся издать в небольшом нью-йоркском издательстве бульварной литературы в 1953 году. Темой второй книги (как нетрудно догадаться из названия) становится гомосексуализм; первоначально она была второй частью «Джанки». Выпустить её в маккартистской Америке оказывается невозможно, к тому же Берроуз внезапно разочаровался в её литературных достоинствах, и она осталась неопубликованной вплоть до 1985 года. Первые произведения Берроуза стали единственными книгами, написанными в традиционной манере. «Голый завтрак» Покинув Южную Америку, Берроуз после недолгих скитаний по Европе отправляется в Танжер — город на севере Марокко (Африка), популярный после войны среди американских гомосексуалистов и наркоманов, вынужденных покинуть родину. Танжер в 50-е славится доступностью продажного секса и наркотиков. Здесь Берроуз начинает работать над новым произведением, которое станет впоследствии его самым знаменитым романом «Голый завтрак». Книга пишется «мозаичным» методом, который позднее трансформируется в «метод нарезок» (cut-up technique). Берроуз монтирует роман из документальных отчётов о своей героиновой зависимости, собственных измышлений на тему гомосексуализма, порнографических описаний различных извращений и, наконец, наркотических образов Танжера, который превращается в сознании автора в некую Интерзону (Interzone), населённую тайными агентами, полубезумными докторами и всевозможными мутантами. «Голый завтрак» удаётся опубликовать в 1959 году во Франции в известном парижском англоязычном порноиздательстве «Олимпия». В Америке же книга попадает под суд по обвинению в непристойности. В защиту романа в суде выступили Норман Мейлер и Аллен Гинзберг; после долгих разбирательств в 1966 году все обвинения с «Голого завтрака» снимаются, а имевший место скандальный процесс только способствует популярности книги. Роман Берроуза «Голый завтрак» в настоящее время считается одним из самых важных произведений американской литературы второй половины XX века . «Метод нарезок» Свои следующие произведения Берроуз создаёт уже «методом нарезок», о котором писатель узнаёт от своего друга, поэта и художника Брайона Гайсина. Данная техника письма впервые предлагается дадаистами в 20-е годы, но Берроуз несколько трансформирует её. Суть метода писателя проста. Во всех своих поездках Берроуз не расстаётся с тетрадью, расчерченной на три колонки. В первую он записывает различные факты о происходящем вокруг, обрывки услышанных фраз, диалогов; во вторую — личные впечатления, мысли, воспоминания; наконец, третья содержит цитаты из книг, читаемых в данный момент. Собственно из этих колонок и монтируется будущая книга. Только, в отличие от дадаистов, ранее проводивших эксперименты в том же направлении, Берроуз весьма скрупулёзно подходит к компоновке различных кусков и последующему редактированию текста. Аналог «метода нарезок» — активное использование семплов в современной популярной музыке (в первую очередь в хип-хопе и электронике). Сам Берроуз так писал о технике cut-up: Цит. по: Виктор Коган. Предисловие переводчика // Барроуз У. Мягкая машина: Трилогия. — Спб.: Азбука, Амфора, 1999. — 544 с.: Человек читает газету, и его взгляд скользит по колонке в разумной аристотелевской манере — мысль за мыслью, фраза за фразой. Но подсознательно он читает и колонки, расположенные по бокам, а также осознает присутствие сидящего рядом попутчика. Вот вам и нарезка. Дальнейшее творчество Первую трилогию Берроуза, известную как The Nova Trilogy, составляют романы «Мягкая машина», «Билет, который лопнул», «Нова Экспресс». (Иногда эти произведения рассматриваются как продолжение «Голого завтрака» в рамках единой тетралогии; все они написаны в технике cut-up.) В 1970-е годы появляется ещё два романа — «Дикие мальчики» и «Порт святых», однако Берроуз больше концентрируется на малых формах, пишет множество рассказов, часть из которых вошла в сборники «Дезинсектор!» (1973) и «The Burroughs File» (1984). Крупнейшие произведения, написанные Берроузом в 80-е годы, снова образуют трилогию: это романы «Города красной ночи», «Пространство мёртвых дорог» и «Западные земли». Помимо этого, в 1986 году Берроуз написал автобиографическую новеллу «Кот внутри», которая часто признаётся одной из вершин его творчества; он продолжает писать рассказы, очерки. В 1990-е годы также появляется последний роман писателя, сборник снов разных лет «Моё образование»; примерно тогда же вышел аудиосборник отрывков из произведений Берроуза в исполнении автора, диск «Dead City Radio». Смерть Умер Берроуз 2 августа 1997 года в возрасте 83 лет от последствий перенесённого днём ранее инфаркта миокарда.Severo, Richard (August 3, 1997).«William S. Burroughs Dies at 83; Member of the Beat Generation Wrote 'Naked Lunch'». New York Times. . Несмотря на злоупотребление героином и множество случайных сексуальных связей, писатель пережил свою жену, сына и большинство своих друзей (включая Гинзберга). Дополнительные факты * Термин хэви-метал впервые появляется в романе Берроуза «Нова Экспресс» 1964 года. * Берроуза можно увидеть в клипе группы Ministry на композицию «Just One Fix» из альбома Psalm 69 (1992). * Некоторое время Берроуз посещал центры сайентологов, а затем всю оставшуюся жизнь активно с ними боролся. * Американский исследователь Тед Морган отмечает, что Берроуз — это «возможно, единственный известный писатель, сексуальная жизнь которого тщательно запротоколирована Институтом по исследованиям секса, пола и размножения, включая размер пениса в расслабленном и эрегированном состоянии»Джейми Рассел. «Пидор» Берроуза: вопреки парадигме // Митин журнал. № 60. * Уильям Берроуз участвовал в создании компьютерной игры The Dark Eye (1995). Он занимался подборкой голосов к персонажам и сам озвучил нескольких персонажей. Также в двух видеороликах этой игры он читает произведения Эдгара По под сопровождение сюрреалистических коллажей. Эти произведения — «Маска Красной Смерти» и «Аннабель Ли». * В 1992 году Курт Кобейн (солист и гитарист легендарной Nirvana) и Уильям Берроуз совместно записали сингл «The Priest They Called Him», Берроуз читал тексты под гитарный аккомпанемент Кобейна, сингл включает в себя одну запись длительностью 9 минут 42 секунды, на другой стороне пластинки были выгравированы автографы Берроуза и Кобейна. * Прославленная американская рок-группа Steely Dan названа по имени парового фаллоимитатора из романа Берроуза «Голый завтрак» Библиография ;Романы и другие крупные произведения * Джанки / Junkie (1953, рус. перевод 1997) * Пидор / Queer (нап. 1951—1953, опубл. 1985, рус. перевод 2002) * Голый завтрак / The Naked Lunch (1959, рус. перевод 1997) * Мягкая машина / The Soft Machine (1961, рус. перевод 1999)Части трилогии The Nova Trilogy. * Билет, который лопнул / The Ticket That Exploded (1962, рус. перевод 1998) * Разговор мёртвых пальцев / Dead Fingers Talk (1963) * Нова Экспресс / Nova Express (1964, рус. перевод 1998) * Дикие мальчики / Wild Boys (1971, рус. перевод 2000) * Порт святых / Port of Saints (1973, рус. перевод 2003) * Города красной ночи / Cities of the Red Night (1981, рус. перевод 2003)Части единой трилогии. * Пространство мёртвых дорог / The Place of Dead Roads (1983, рус. перевод 2004) * Западные земли / The Western Lands (1987, рус. перевод 2005) * Моё образование: книга снов / My Education: A Book of Dreams (1995, рус. перевод 2002) ;Новеллы и графические романы * Здесь Ах Пуч / Ah Pook is Here (1979, рус. перевод 2002) * Кот внутри / The Cat Inside (1986, рус. перевод 1999) * Призрачный шанс / Ghost of Chance (1991, рус. перевод 2000) ;Кинопроза * Последние слова Голландца Шульца / The Last Words of Dutch Schultz (1969, рус. перевод 2004) * Блэйдраннер, фильм / Blade Runner, A Movie (1979, рус. перевод 2004) ;Рассказы * Valentine's Day Reading (1965) * Time (1965) * APO-33 (1966) * So Who Owns Death TV? (1967) * The Dead Star (1969) * Ali's Smile (1971) * Mayfair Academy Series More or Less (1973) * White Subway (1973) — позже включено в The Burroughs File * The Book of Breething (1974) * Snack... (1975) * Cobble Stone Gardens (1976) — позже включено в The Burroughs File * Dr. Benway (1979) * Die Alten Filme (1979) — позже включено в The Burroughs File * Streets of Chance (1981) * Early Routines (1981) * Сауна Синки / Sinki’s Sauna (1982, рус. перевод 2002) * Руски / Ruski (1984, рус. перевод 2002) * The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (1984) * The Whole Tamale (1987—1988) * Seven Deadly Sins (1992) * Paper Cloud; Thick Pages (1992) ;Сборники рассказов * Roosevelt After Inauguration and Other Atrocities (1965) * Дезинсектор! / Exterminator! (1973, рус. перевод 2001) * Ali's Smile/Naked Scientology (1978) * The Burroughs File (1984) * Interzone (1989) * Аллея торнадо (рассказ) / Tornado Alley (1989, рус. перевод 2002) * Счётная машина: сборник эссе / The Adding Machine: Collected Essays (1985, рус. перевод 2008) * Uncommon Quotes Vol. 1 (1989) * Selected Letters (1993) * Burroughs Live : The Collected Interviews of William S. Burroughs, 1960-1997 (2000) * Word Virus: The William Burroughs Reader (1998) ;Совместные работы * And the Hippos Were Boiled in Their Tanks (1945, анонсировано издание в ноябре 2008 года) — с Джеком Керуаком * Minutes To Go (1960) — с Синклейром Бейллесом, Грегори Корсо и Брайоном Гайсином * The Exterminator (1960) — с Брайоном Гайсином * Письма яхе / The Yage Letters (1963, рус. перевод 2001) — с Алленом Гинзбергом * Brion Gysin Let the Mice In (1973) — с Брайоном Гайсином * Sidetripping (1975) — с Чарльзом Гейтвудом * Colloque de Tangier (1976) — с Брайоном Гайсином * The Third Mind (1977) — с Брайоном Гайсином * Colloque de Tangier Vol. 2 (1979) — с Брайоном Гайсином и Жерар-Жоржем Лемейром * Apocalypse (1988) — с Кейтом Харингом ;Документальная проза * The Job: Interviews with William S. Burroughs (1969) (с Даниэлем Одьором) * Jack Kerouac (1970) (с Клодом Пилью) * Электронная революция / Electronic Revolution (1971, рус. перевод 1999) * The Retreat Diaries (1976) — позже включено в The Burroughs File * Letters to Allen Ginsberg 1953—1957 (1976) * Последние слова / Last Words: The Final Journals of William S. Burroughs (2000, рус. перевод 2000) * Everything Lost: The Latin American Notebook of William S. Burroughs (2007) Фильмография ;Фильмы Энтони Бэлча с участием Берроуза * 1963 — Башням — открыть огонь / Towers Open Fire * 1966 — Нарезки / The Cut-Ups * 1966 — Уильям покупает попугая / William Buys a Parrot * 1967 — Призраки в номере 9 / Ghosts at Number 9 * 1972 — Билл и Тони / Bill and Tony ;Фильмы по произведениям Берроуза * 1983 — Захват Тигровой горы / Taking Tiger Mountain * 1991 — Голый завтрак / Naked Lunch * 1993 — Рождество наркомана / (анимационный) * 1994 — Здесь Ах Пуч / Ah Pook is Here (анимационный) ;Берроуз — актёр * 1966 — Чаппаква / Chappaqua * 1983 — Пиратская запись / ''Pirate Tape * 1984 — Декодер / Decoder * 1989 — Бродвейские ищейки / Bloodhounds of Broadway * 1989 — Аптечный ковбой / Drugstore Cowboy Примечания Ссылки * RealityStudio.org * * * * Последнее европейское интервью Берроуза * Уильям Берроуз и Курт Кобейн Категория:Писатели по алфавиту Категория:Писатели США Категория:Писатели XX века Категория:Spoken word Б Категория:Уильям Берроуз Категория:Бит-поколение Категория:Родившиеся в Сент-Луисе bg:Уилям Бароуз br:William S. Burroughs ca:William Seward Burroughs cs:William Seward Burroughs da:William S. Burroughs de:William S. Burroughs el:Γουίλιαμ Μπάροουζ en:William S. Burroughs es:William Burroughs fa:ویلیام بورو دوم fi:William S. Burroughs fr:William S. Burroughs fy:Jeremiah Burroughs gl:William S. Burroughs he:ויליאם ס. בורוז hr:William Burroughs hu:William S. Burroughs io:William S. Burroughs it:William Seward Burroughs (scrittore) ja:ウィリアム・S・バロウズ ka:უილიამ სიუარდ ბეროუზი nl:William S. Burroughs no:William S. Burroughs pl:William S. Burroughs pt:William S. Burroughs ro:William S. Burroughs sh:William S. Burroughs simple:William S. Burroughs sk:William Seward Burroughs sv:William S. Burroughs tr:William S. Burroughs uk:Вільям Сюард Берроуз zh:威廉·柏洛茲